User talk:Composite 4
My Talk *Don't spam it. *Don't spell like an idiot. *Have fun, nothing is taboo, say whatever pops in your head, as long as it makes sense. Archive *Complete talk-page archive C4, may I make a settlement in Japan? If you'd like to keep your Talk page clean, delete this and answer me on my talk page. Sound0ut 10:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It's ok, my talk-page is for talking ;D, but yea, feel free to make a settlement for it. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Protection I assume you can't edit Last Hope/ your User Page? Might wanna contact Ausir about that. //--TehK (tok) 01:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Na, I'd prefer them the way they are. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Review Could you please review an article for me? Jerald Danville (And BTW, I am not going to create the Sado Bunker page until I finish it offline, so don't expect it right away.) Sound0ut 10:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'd appreciate a review of both my finished and WIP articles. --OvaltinePatrol 21:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oh wow, forgot about reviewing Sound's, but yea, I'll get to reviewing both requests soon. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Template:Rules It doesn't work that way. //--TehK (tok) 19:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The template works fine as long as the examples are in a tag. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :You don't really understand, the placing the template grabber code on the template page doesn't work. That's why it's on a separate page. //--TehK (tok) 20:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It works either way but leave it however you like tbh. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Ok I'll explain why it wouldn't work. If I were to put on the Template:Delete page, it wouldn't work, mainly because it is attempting to read it's own page, and that goes into a loop. And that's basically what you did with the Template:Rules page. So, that's why there are two pages for that. //--TehK (tok) 20:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It will work either way. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I want to start on a settlement please message me back on my own my talk --Big steve555 23:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Nuclear Dragons Have users been that stupid? --Osbo 21:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You have no idea. Winged, rideable Deathclaws, anyone? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I mean, if they can talk... (just kidding) --Osbo 21:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Wapanese ninja Ghouls . . . Half Ghouls . . . APCs . . . poorly made badasses etc etc. We have had more than our fair share of morons who dropped by. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Improvised ground vehicles that could travel at 113 mph...gauss weaponry that fired in heat, apparently, because its force was measured in kilojoules, and apparently had less energy than a bowl of Kellogg's cereal...Japanese investigation teams with pristine tech who settle down in Los Vegas and establish a high tech BoS base there... --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is there an entry for past stupid ideas? I could see some of those working with some groups - but I'm glad this one is fun, but takes the setting seriously enough to criticize them when needed (seriously, you thought I was introducing Nuka Dragons - New! From Robco!). A Hall of Shame of what has been proposed and shot down might be helpful.--Osbo 21:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some of those actually got off the ground because we were looking in the other direction, so to speak. Look up the contribs for Brengarrett. He made most of the offending articles, including a kindly Enclave Commander who negotiates with Wastelanders (deleted) and the Ghoul Ninja (scheduled for death by another character sometime), and invented the Half Ghoul (gone now). //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Kindly Enclave Commander? Do not recall. And you can kill Hayato any time you want. It's on the back burner right now. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC)